DJ WiFi Fluff Month
by TheStrangeClaireBean
Summary: DJ WiFi drabbles and one shots based on December prompts! T just to be safe.
1. Day 1 Heros

**Hey everyone! It's Claire!**

 **So as you may have heard, it is Dj Wifi Fluff month! So, CanaryBug and I made a deal since both of us were much too busy to take on the whole month ourselves… We're each gonna do half of it! YAY!**

 **Ok so, there isn't really an order to it per say… but we each have been assigned half of the month and we will be posting that on my profile. If anything changes you'll know about it!**

 **Guys, I'm sorry this was so short... I struggled with this one a bit. Ohh well.**

 **Nino's POV**

I've always love comic books. I was a huge Marvel fan growing up. My comics where my saving grace growing up.

I had always hoped I'd be a hero and someday fall in love with another hero so we could save the day together.

But comics were always a distant unreachable dream to me. Something you could hope for but they'd remain unachievable.

Until the first Akuma rensacked paris two years ago, and Ladybug and ChatNoir appeared.

At first I may or may not have had a small celebrity crush on Ladybug. Until Marinette locked Alya and I in a zoo cage for several hours.

We finally got forced together and she became my everything as we talked for hours on end.

I didn't think it was even possible for someone to fall so hard for someone else, but there I was, suddenly certain that I would rather die than let this girl slip through my fingers.

When Rena Rouge appeared and soon after I entered the scene as Carapace, I never could have imagined that Rena was the love of my life.

And don't even get me started on the massive shock I revieved when Ladybug handed Alya and I our miraculous. Alya's smirk when she transformed sent my head spinning.

Here she was, the love of my life, turning into a beautiful heartthrob fox themed super hero.

And ontop of that she already knew that I was Carapace.

Every day when i see her, whether in or out of costume I'm reminded of how extremely lucky I am to have her.

The hero of my heart, Alya Cessaire.


	2. Day 2 Snowball Fight

**HEy Beans! It's Claire again!**

 **Just a heads up, Bug will be writing for tomorrow but it'll still be posted here.**

 **I can't wait to see what she wrote! Can you? I mean it's actually fluffy! I got her to write fluff!**

 **It's a miracle!**

 **Love you, Bug!**

 **Leave your snowy adventure stories in the comment! CanaryBug lives where it doesn't snow... She needs to know the awemazetasticness** **of snowmen and snowball fights!**

 **Nino's POV**

Snowballs wizz past the small Shelter Adrien and I had built.

I look over at Adrien who hides next to me, behind the snowbank. When the onslaught of snowballs from the girls finally dies down We both nod and turn around, peering over the edge of the bank.

I can hear my heartbeat in my head and it's entirely thrilling.

"You'll never defeat us!" We scream and pop up from behind the snowbank just in time to catch the girls off guard I fling several snowballs in their direction and Alya disappears behind the snowbank.

Adrien and I focus our efforts on Marinette for the time being. It's especially difficult to hit her because not only is she tiny, she's agile and speedy as well.

Mari manages to land a few hits on us before I hear snow crunch behind me. My heart races and I whirl around just in time to see Alya lunge towards me and pin me to the ground.

Suddenly it's just us.

Alya smiles down at me and her cheeks are bright red in the frigid air.

She pulled her hair up into a messy bud and I'm struck by how beautiful she is.

"Gotchya." She giggles. "Where's my prize for winning?" she asks.

My breath catches in my throat.

"Would a kiss suffice?" I ask, propping myself up.

Alya smiles and leans down just above my lips.

Her warm breath sends shivers down my spine.

"Maybe… We'll have to find out now won't we?" Her lips brush against mine and it's as if nothing but her was ever meant to matter.


	3. Day 3 SoulMates

**A/N: Hey guys, CanaryBug here! You're about to read my drabble of the Dec. 3 prompt: Soulmates. And guess what: I'm writing in first person! Are you proud of me? The soulmates idea I used was based off my heritage so I really hope you enjoy!**

 **Bug Out!**

Have you ever heard of the tale of the red string? It's a Chinese legend basically seeing that there's an invisible red string tying you and your loved one together. It can get tied up and tangled, but it can never break. Well, maybe China was a bit more accurate than they had thought. When you turn 18, a red string ties around you, hooking you to your soulmate. It only breaks once you've found them. Marry your not-soulmate? Too bad, that string'll keep tugging for the rest of your life. While some will keep following the string till they find that certain someone, I gave up on it a while ago.

After a bit you get used to the constant pull of the string, like I have. I've grown a resistance to it. Sometimes, it feels like my soulmate is some bodybuilder due to how often the red string moves. One day, I was drinking some coffee at a shop, reading the newspaper. Because I was so used to it, I never noticed that for the first time in my life, it wasn't tugging as hard anymore. Putting down the paper, I examined my surroundings, still not alerted to the lessened pull. There was a girl with purple streaks drinking black coffee sitting with a blonde girl who dressed in all pink, there was a red-headed guy drawing seated next to a pink-haired skater, and a guy in a red cap listening to something on his headphones.

Maybe my reporter senses made me discover it, or maybe my eyes just darted to the right spot, but I could've sworn his red string was tied towards my direction. I mean, everyone else's were gone, most likely because of their respective partners at the table. Even the barista was happily freed from the burden of the string, making an order for another customer. As Cappy stood up, I quickly went back to looking aimlessly at the newspaper, hoping I didn't catch his eye.

Maybe he was distracted as well, but he tripped over his shoelaces and spilled his order all over my table.

"I am so sorry!" he apologized.

"No worries!" I quickly replied. "I'm Alya."

Looking back, I don't even know why I decided to introduce myself. But at least it was for the better.

"Nino." he laughed sheepishly. As he cleaned the table, his jaw dropped as both our strings faded away into nothingness. For the next several seconds, we blinked at each other.

"Your…"

"Alya Cesaire." I smiled. "I think it's about time we talk."


	4. Day 4 Hot Cocoa

**Hey everyone, sorry for the lack of intro on the original post for this chapter. I was in a tad bit of a hurry.**

 **It's me! Claire! And I hope you like this drabble!**

 **I am really enjoying messing with Nino because he's such an adorable boi. Nino is #1 bean.**

 **Anyways!**

 **Without further ado, I bring to you!**

 **Hot Cocoa!**

 **Nino's POV**

"I don't know how you do it, Alya," I hum in contentment as I sip her famous peppermint hot cocoa. "This is the best cocoa I've ever had."

She holds out a peppermint candy cane. "Tastes better if you stir it with this."

I take a seat on the couch stirring my cocoa and Alya snuggles up next to me. I pull a fluffy blanket over top of us and we watch the snow fall outside.

"I can't think of anything more beautiful than a snow storm," she admits.

"I can," I blurt.

Alya turns to look at me with surprise in her eyes.

"I-I mean there's sunsets, the ocean, roses… and…" I trail off feeling self conscious under her gaze.

I haven't yet found a way to ask her out…

"And?" Alya asks in a breathless voice.

"You," I whisper, desperately hoping she couldn't hear me.

Not a moment had passed before Alya's breath catches in her throat. I swear I saw her blush before a teasing grin appears on her face.

She sets down her cocoa and turns to face me, nearly sitting on my lap.

Her thumb brushes across my bottom lip. My breathing shallows and my heart pounds in my chest.

"What about me is beautiful, Nino?" She whispers. "Is it my hair? My eyes? How about my my tanned skin?"

I stare at her silence by her tempting words.

My eyes travel to her lips as she speaks. So completely soft and kissable.

"Or maybe it's more than that? How about my laugh? Or my smile?" she interrogates as her finger draws circles on my chest.

I'm so frozen with shock that I'm starting to think she's poisoned my with paralysis.

"What about my voice? Maybe my cooking?" She studies me for a moment and I dont think it's even possible for me to blush any more than I already am.

But then she draws closer, my head spins, and I'm certain I've been drugged. Yes, Alya Cesaire is a drug that I'm entirely addicted to.

"Is it my lips that are beautiful, Nino?"

My eyes snap to her and my body stiffens.

Alya smiles and her nose brushes mine.

"Do you want to kiss me, Nino?"

I nod dumbly and Alya smirks.

"Eager are we?"

"I uhm… kiss?" I mumble feeling completely at a loss for words.

Alya's arms rest on my shoulders and somehow I find the confidence to wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer.

When our lips meet it's like a dream, no, better than a dream.

The taste of the cocoa lingers on her lips and the only word I can use to describe how it tastes is excitement.


	5. Day 5 Snowed In

**Hey everyone! I'm back, it's Claire!**

 **Sorry the post is a little late in the day, couldn't be helped though.**

 **CanaryBug and I aren't feeling well so be sure to go message her and help her feel better.**

 **Love you guys!**

SLAM!

I wince at the loud noise as I force the door closed against the roaring wind surrounding the cabin.

"So much for any sort of outdoor activity." I mumble.

Alya looks up at me with her dark brown eyes.

"What are we gonna do? We can't stay here! It's not our cabin! We only just found it on our hike and decided to take shelter from the storm!"

"It's gonna be ok, Alya." I say as I take off my pack and search in the dark for my lighter and emergency candles.

When I find them I light one of them and look around the dimly lit room. It's pretty small. One bed, a small kitchenette, a fireplace and a room that I'm guessing is a bathroom.

I quickly move to the fireplace and pull out some kindling and tinder to light it. I crouch near the small fire, helping it grow and Alya takes a seat next to me, warming her body.

"Do you think this was a bad idea? You know, going on a weekend hiking trip in the middle of the winter?" she asks.

"No, I don't think so. It's kinda nice actually. I mean it could be worse you know, had we not found this cabin we would have had to try to set up shelter outside in the storm, and with winds like that there's no way we could have started a fire."

 _Not to mention it's really nice being stuck in her with you. I might finally be able to get a moment to talk with you._

"I guess so…" She mumbles.

I wrap an arm around her waist and let her lean on me for a while, enjoying the sacred dance of the small fire and the glow of the heated wood.

I look over at Alya, the way her soft smile brings me more warmth than the fire itself.

"Beautiful…" I whisper, not realizing I'd been saying it until it's been said. My cheeks flush but I can't tear my eyes away from her.

"Yeah, I've always loved the colors of the fire and the way it makes everything around it warmer and happier." Alya smiles.

I'm not sure if it's the cold messing with my head, or maybe the altitude, or if I had a sudden and unexpected spark of confidence but I say something entirely stupid.

"I meant you."

Alya looks up at me with wide eyes as if she could see right through me somehow. I make quick work of turning away for fear that I'd done something wrong.

"Nino? You think I'm beautiful?"

"I-It wasn't supposed to come out like that." I blurt.

I glance sideways at Alya and I wince as her confused look turns to hurt.

"What did you mean then?"

I huff in frustration with myself and turn to my best friend.

"That didn't come out right either… I do think you're beautiful, incredibly beautiful, but I wasn't ready to bring all that up yet. I was gonna talk to you about that later." I explain. "Me and my big fat mouth I guess." I sigh and stare back down at my hands.

"I think you have a great mouth. I honestly wouldn't call it fat. More like soft approachable, you know?"

 _Wait what? What did you just say because I think I might have heard you wrong._

"Y-You think so?" I ask cautiously.

"Yeah. Sometimes I wonder what it'd taste like." She whispers. "But you know, you've never shown any interest so I just thought I'd keep it to myself…"

 _Wait let me get this straight, you've been wanting to kiss me and I've been wanting to kiss you but we both thought the other wasn't interested in a relationship so we said nothing?!_

 _God, I really suck at this dating thing and I haven't even started yet!_

"Not interested? Are you kidding me? I've been crazy about you for years! I just didn't think you were interested in me!" I blurt.

Alya laughs and she seems to glow and radiate warmth. Soon enough I'm laughing along with her.

"Talk about irony, you know?" she giggles.

When things finally calm down Alya smiles up at me with her big brown eyes and captivatingly soft grin.

She slips onto my lap and her arms rest on my shoulders, allowing her hands to play with my short hair.

"You know I'm crazy about you too."

My forehead comes to rest on hers and my arms slip around her waist.

My heart pounds against the walls of my chest, seemingly trying to break free and find Alya's.

"Yeah?" I ask in a hushed tone.

"Yeah." she mumbles.

"C-Can I kiss you?" I whisper, our lips hover just over each other.

"You can't possibly imagine how long I've been waiting for you to ask that, for me to be able to say yes."

I don't waste another second before I pull her closer and my lips find hers.


	6. Day 6 Balcony Scene

**Balcony Scene**

 **A/N: Ayo guys, CanaryBug here, and today I'll be doing the Dec. 6 prompt: Balcony Scene. Don't mean to brag, but I've written my fair share of balcony scenes so I'm pumped for this! Enjoy!**

I sighed as I gazed at the midnight sky. Today was exhausting to say the least. The Miraculous Daily had a gazillion articles to be written due to the Heroes statue Theo Barbot had built. I had to travel across the city just to write some notes before going all the way back to write the actual story. But the day didn't end there; tonight I had patrol with Carapace. As much as I love him, spending hours on end looking for trouble that didn't exist seemed tedious. Nevertheless, I persisted until Carapace told me to take the rest of the night off while he finished the shift. As reluctant as I was to ditch my husband, I agreed to do the same for him the following week.

If Nino came home to see me aimlessly staring at the stars, he'd probably ask why I'm not in bed yet. I would respond saying how Marinette rubbed off me more than it should have. Days like these made me question how Marinette and Adrien were able to do this every night for the past 7 years. Whenever we would go on a double date, they would always tell us it's because they had each other's backs. They deserved a retirement for all they gave up for the city, but they would retort and say it was just the job.

But enough about the World's Most Sickeningly Sweet Couple. It was half past twelve and Nino still hasn't come home. I wanted to go to sleep, but my body wouldn't let me. For some reason, I wasn't validated to go sleep until he came home.

I could feel my vision blur, before a man in green leaped in front of me.

"Hope I wasn't gone too long." he quipped.

We may not be as 'perfect' as our friends, but that's fine with us. As they said before, all we need is each other.

"Nope, you were right on time."


	7. Day 7 Sharing Beds

**Sharing Beds**

 **A/N: Hey guys, CanaryBug here! I'll be doing the Dec. 7 prompt "Sharing Beds" for you today! Addressing ParisLove15's review, this is a mixture of both one-shots and drabbles, but the majority will be favoring the latter. Hope you enjoy!**

There was a time that I was comfortable sleeping alone. There was a time I enjoyed turning to my side to see nothing but linen bed sheets and plush pillows. There was a time I would grip the blanket and shut my eyes as thunder rolled through the night. I remember when I would collapse onto my bed and extend my arms, not awaiting the comforting touch of my significant other. They tried, but I ultimately had no reason to rely on someone to get me through the darkness. Until my trip to New York.  
Alya and I were friends; best friends. We would laugh together and cherish each others' hobbies. When we flew with Mme. Bustier's class to New York City, I was excited to spend more time with her in a distraction-free environment- platonically, of course. It all went downhill when our redhead teacher told us to get into groups of fours to stay in each suite. Obviously, Alya and I paired with the for-some-reason-nobody-gave-a-heads-up-on now-dating Marinette and Adrien. I don't know who came up with the genius idea to only put two beds in each suite, but that was all they gave us. Two beds and a couch.  
Adrien and Marinette being Adrien and Marinette, rushed over to one of the beds, dumped their luggage on top of it, and promptly sat down in a timely manner. That left Alya and I two options: one of us sleep on the not-so-comfy couch, or we be the extremely platonic friends we are and sleep together. One awkward bout of laughter later, I plopped onto the stupid green couch and lied down. Some luxury suite this was.  
If you haven't figured it out already, Americans are loud, rambunctious animals. You could take any akuma fight we've seen in the past few years, and New York at night would still be louder. I would hate to see what it would be like during New Year's Eve. Already uncomfortable, the constant, grating honking made it nearly impossible for me to close my eyes without them springing back open almost immediately. With a loose spring constantly jabbing my back, rest didn't come any easier. So I did what any other reasonable person would have done: lie on the hardwood floor.  
I guess my thumping body was louder than I had anticipated, because I heard Alya ask about my well-being a few seconds later. Groaning in response to her concern, Alya then walked over to me and helped me back on my feet. And that's when 'platonic' pretty much flew out the window. Gesturing me to her bed, we both lied down together, a fairly large amount of space between us. As the night dragged on, our distance gradually began to close before we were breathing on each other. She was warm, and gave me more comfort than the blanket itself. Soon, the bright lights blurred and faded as my tired eyes finally found sleep. In that moment, I had found my 'other'.  
And so whenever I turn to the side, I don't see isolation and abandonment any longer. I see warmth and fulfillment, as she embraces me close to her heart. As her hands curl around mine, I can distinctly see a golden band wrapped around her golden finger. In years prior, I may have been content to be alone. I used to be able to go to fall into dreams in my own solidarity.  
But now, I can't sleep without her.


	8. Day 8 Music

**A/N: Hey guys, CanaryBug here! I'll be dping the Dec. 8 prompt: Music!**

I fell in love with Alya Cesaire hard, quickly, and unexpectedly. Everything about her made me want to be with her for as long as I breathe. Unfortunately, I had no idea how to confess to her. I never had much luck in that field. Just ask Marinette.

Music, on the other hand, was a second language to me. Whenever I would listen to instrumentals, I could hear words being formed by soundwaves alone. Maybe that's why people like my music so much; I mix tunes with the mindset of forming a story without words.

And that's when it hit me. Music and love go hand in hand! It would be stupid for me not to try writing a love song to tell Alya how I feel! That's where the tricky part came to rear its ugly head: I never added lyrics to my songs. I don't have a 'voice' or a knack for writing words. My songs form a story, and sometimes stories don't work in lyric form. I hoped it would work this time.

For the next few weeks, I carried a red notebook and pencil in order to jot down quick rhymes. Such as how her scarlet red hair glows like a fierce fire, or how her auburn eyes can pierce even the darkest of days. Even when she would straight-up threaten my manhood, I felt gratefully vulnerable. That was the effect Alya had.

Using a basic beat to compile my lyrics together (which had filled the notebook to the brim), it took me my free afternoons to finally create a decent song. I decided to not add the lyrics directly onto the song, opting to belt it out to Alya in person. Stuffing the sheet of words in my pocket, I knew it was time.

Using all my strength, I walked over to an unsuspecting Alya. After a quick greeting, I grabbed my paper and phone. Me being the graceful guy I was, I tripped over nothingness and dropped the paper bearing the lyrics. Right as I was going to pick it up, my phone rang. Aparantly, a recent akuma attack damaged my home and I had to go.

Reluctantly, I ran out of the room and once I left, I realized I left the lyrics for Alya to see.

The next day, Alya walked up to me, paper in hand. I had expected her to tell me she didn't feel the same, or that my song sucked. I was panicking... Until she wrapped her arms around me and whispered,

"I love you too."


	9. Day 9 Sharing Jackets

**A/N: Ayo! CanaryBug here! Today I've written for the Dec 9. Prompt: Sharing Jackets. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Claire: don't tell bugI put this in here...**

" **Snow doesnt happen unless the temps are freezing... Derp" -Claire**

" **This city has magic children wielding flutes. Fight me." -CanaryBug. Lol.**

 **Love you bug**

Paris was freezing. Like, unbelievably freezing at an unbelievable rate. One minute, it was a nice cool day and then the next, it was snowing at almost freezing temperatures.

The sudden climate change happened while Nino and I were at a nearby cafe. He insisted on going jacket-less, saying he grew accustomed to the cool weather. I, on the other hand, brought my gray peacoat and wrapped it around my body. Classes didn't resume for a good 30 minutes, so we spent the time discussing our hobbies. That's when Jack Frost decided to light the city on freezing fire. Tenperatures dropped 20 degrees in a matter of minutes as bits of snow began to fall from the sky.

"Nino," I said wearily. "We should go back. You need to grab your coat."

"I'll be fine, Alya." he resisted. "It's just a little snow."

And that's the problem with Nino. He'll wear a royal blue t-shirt in the middle of a snowstorm and say he's fine.

"Nino..." I say with more distress in my tone. "Go grab a coat."

"We haven't even finished eating yet! I can stand the cold for a few more minutes."

Against my better judgement, we finished and paid for our meal and left the cafe. By this time, Nino was shivering, but trying his absolute hardest not to show.

Nino was my friend, and I absolutely refused to let him freeze to death. Unbuttoning my coat, I removed it from my shaking arms and handed it to him.

"Take it." I ordered. "I don't want you to get frostbite."

"A-Alya, I can't just take your coat. You're just as cold as I am! Besides, the school is only a few minutes away-"

"Godammit Nino! Put on the jacket!" I yelled in a harsher tone than what I intended. He flinched at my voice, but agreed and put in on.

Still a good couple minutes from the school, Nino was relatively warm and I was trying my hardest not to turn into an icicle. I guess Nino took notice as he slowed down.

"You're turning blue, Alya. Take your coat."

"I can see the school." I defended. "We're almost there."

And that's when Nino did something unexpected. Removing an arm from the jacket, he wrapped the unoccupied side around me as I stuck my arm through the empty hole.

"There. Are you satisfied now?"

I nodded as we continued our trek to school. The coat seemed warmer than before as we were met with many sideway glances from both our friends and peers. I didn't mind, of course.

Because Nino has the warmest heart I've ever seen.


	10. Day 10 Late Nights

**Hey guys! Claire here.**

 **I kinda based this fic off what I imagine my parents were thinking when they decided to have six kids...**

 **As usual I do hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Late Nights**

We had finally gotten the chance to have a date night.

Granted we were at home, in our living room, with the twins camped out in their bedroom down the hall.

I take a seat silently after putting them back to bed for the seventh time that night.

It was already past one AM when we finally got the bottle of wine open.

Alya snuggled into my side with a long sigh as she sipped her red wine.

"I don't understand how Adrien and Mari survive with three kids, two hamsters, two cats, and kittens on the way." She mumbled, earning a snort on my end.

"I wouldn't survive. I mean I love Ellie and Mikie but they've definitely gotten a little crazy the past few months. You know I finally understand the meaning of terrible twos."

"I know what you mean. The whole discovery of crayons and walls has had me scrubbing for days." Alya groaned.

"I think I have Ellie's screams ingrained in my mind." I paused for a moment to take a sip. "You know there are a lot of good things about our kids."

"Like their giggles." Alya chirped.

"Their hugs are pretty great too," I added.

"I love Mikie's curiosity for reading and learning." Alya pointed out.

"Not to mention for a two year old Ellie is already showing promise to become a great musician. She talks all the time about playing the cello when she's older."

"Ohh! Did I tell you the kids and I made finger paintings the other day?" Alya asked.

I raised my eyebrows in question.

"No, It was great. I swear, Nino. We made deer and bunnies with our hands and feet. It was so adorable." Alya sighed and I wrapped my arm around her. "They were such cute babies too. I miss my baby snuggles." Alya yawned and set down her glass. She closed her eyes and I followed her lead.

"Yeah, me too…" I yawned.

Just as I nodded off to sleep I heard Alya mumble.

"I want another baby, Nino."


	11. Day 11 Blanket Forts

**A/N: Ayo Bugheads! Today I'll be doing the Dec. 11 prompt: Blanket Fort.**

 **Bug Out!**

I never realized how absolutely childish we were.

One day, Marinette, Adrien, Nino and I decided to have a sleepover at Adrien's. It took a lot, of convincing, but two months later we packed our bags and settled into the Agreste Mansion. Adrien's room is huge, and we pretty much had a chunk of land to ourselves. That's when Marinette had the genius idea to have a blanket fort-off.

After about an hour of building, the four of us had a mix-matched tower of pillows and blankets. While we were watching a movie, I yelped as I felt a loud thump ripple throughout my tower. Looking down, a green pillow was slumped against the base.

"Nino!" I had yelled out in anger. Grabbing my own, I flung it across the room as it left a dent in his infrastructure. Soon enough, the entire bedroom was in complete anarchy as we started destroying neighboring "kingdoms".

Marinette, too busy defending herself from Adrien and trying to not use any force against him herself, gasped when a stray pillow made the entire tower shake.

As Nino devilishly grinned, I threw a red pillow at his face, with deadly aim. Next thing I know, I see a gray pillow rush towards Marinette, who caught it with grace.

Too busy gloating at her superhuman catch, I was able to knock her entire fort off kilter as it finally crumpled on top of her.

Trying not to laugh at his friend's defeat, Adrien left his undefended fort as he rushed to try and pull Marinette from the rubble. After a few reassuring stutters, the two gasped as a haze of pillows from Nino's side demolished Adrien's fort. In an attempt to fix the mess, the two of us ambushed him with a plethora of pillows, before he finally knelt down in defeat.

"Truce?" I whispered.

"Truce." he nodded.

But never trust a fox. In a matter of seconds, I began to use leftover pillows and hurtled them at Nino. Using one of his as a shield, my view was briefly blocked as my own arsenal came bouncing towards me.

"Admit defeat, or be defeated!" I declared galliantly.

"Never."

I grinned as I grabbed my biggest pillow and hurtled it towards Nino. He was thrown aback, but as he was about to fall, I realized he was holding a blanket from my fort. The impact of his fall unraveled my own blanket fort as I was thrown towards him. Landing on top of him, we both blushed before laughing.

"I underestimated you, Nino."

"You may be sneaky, fox. But you'll never be as wise as a turtle.


	12. Day 12 Proposal

**Our first one-shot!**

 **Hey, It's Claire.**

 **I whipped up some supper fluffy writing for you.**

 **Sorry about the late post!**

 **Nino's POV**

I stare down at the gem encrusted ring. I quickly close the box and stuff it in my jacket pocket as someone takes a seat next to me.

"You really need to just man up and do it, Nino. It's been three years that you've had it and Aly isn't exactly the most patient person we know, now is she?"

I sigh and look up at my blond best friend.

"Easy for you to say, mister 'Model Perfect'. You could have snagged any girl if you wanted to." I sigh feeling defeated. "What if she says no? What if we're not ready?"

Adrien claps my back and I stare down at my journal.

"You just gotta take that chance. If you wait too much longer she might think you don't really love her, or that you're not committed to your relationship."

I burrow my head in my jacket trying to shut out my insecurities.

"I know, I know, I know!" I groan.

I stare at my journal while clutching the black velvet box in my pocket. I soon get the feeling that if I stare any longer I'll set the pages on fire.

Before Adrien showed up I was writing in my journal again. This time it was about Alya and her whip cream mustache when she drank the peppermint mocha I had bought her.

Last night I wrote about her sudden and very much out of nowhere dance party when she started playing my music again. She practically imploded with energy.

I start flipping through the pages of my latest journal. Every page was filled with adorable things that I love about my girlfriend. I think back to the several other journals filled with similar entries.

 _What if…_

As if I had been zapped with energy I blot out of my seat.

"I got it! I know what I'm gonna do! I-I gotta go!" I grab my journal and rush out of the dinner.

Over the next few days I spend all of my spare time writing.

When I find my earliest entry involving Alya I find it's during after first date.

The anniversary of is five days away.

By the time those five days has rolled by I've finished writing and my plan is perfected.

 **Alya's POV**

Marinette helps me apply my makeup and curl my hair so that everything looks perfect.

"You really think he's gonna do it?" I ask feeling dizzy.

"I hope so! You've been waiting long enough!" Marinette chirps as she bounces around me, making sure that everything is just right.

"To be honest, if my heart could handle it, I'd wait a thousand years for him." I admit.

Marinette frowns and shakes her head.

"I know Alya, I know."

We end up deciding to go for a natural look with a modern twist on a fifties looking spin dress with a sweetheart neckline. The whole dress reminds me of a the markings of a fox. That's the whole reason why I picked it. Nino calls me 'Rena Petit' or 'little fox'.

When the doorbell rings Marin jumps up and trips over air to get to the door knowing they guys are waiting on the other side.

When Nino walks his right pocket is filled with a couple Items. My heart swells and I have to bite my lip to keep from squealing.

Nino gives me this nervous smile as he slips my cardigan over my shoulders.

"Ready, Babe?"

I nod and wrap my arms around one of his. We wave goodbye to Marinette and Adrien before setting off down the street.

"So… Nino, where are you taking me?"

"I guess you could say, 'to the past'."

"I'll just have to wait and see then now won't I."

"That's the idea," he informs me as he wraps a warm arm around my shoulders.

Nino guides me through the streets of Paris. We make our way past a small park and we pass by a few horses and a carriage.

"Would you like a ride, mademoiselle?" asks a tall man with a dark suit and a to hat. He offers a white rose to me, which I gladly take.

"Merci, monsieur."

"Please, call me Chester."

I smile as I step up to the carriage with Nino and Chester's help.

When Nino is about to get on, Chester pulls on a wide smile and waves his finger at Nino.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You better treat her well young man, this girl is a rare beauty."

"Believe me, I know." Nino climbs onto the carriage and takes a seat next to me. We both wrap up in warm blankets, holding each other in the cold December evening.

Chester keeps the conversations light, telling tales of his adventures working as a carriage driver.

We ride for a while before I realize, the farther away from Mari's house we get, the more familiar things look.

I can hear energetic music playing in the distance.

I stare at Nino with wide eyes.

"You're not taking me to Davie's Dinner are you?"

Nino laughs. "Maybe."

 _But that's where we had our first date… Oh my god. He's not actually going to propose is he?_

When we arrive, sure enough the american 1950's style dinner comes into veiw.

Nino hops out of the carraige and wraps his hands around my waist, picking me up and spinning me around. When he sets me down he presses a chaste kiss to my lips.

After paying Chester for the ride we make our way inside.

Black and white checkered tiles stretch out across the floor, the red and white walls are covered in old movie and theater posters along with several neon lights.

Nino and I take a seat at the bar and I can't wipe my dope grin off of my lovestruck face.

Nino orders burgers, fries, and shakes for the both of us and I pull him in for a kiss.

"Thank you Nino."

He looks at me for a moment as a puzzled look crosses his face.

"For what?"

"Everything, really… you mean everything to me."

Nino looks away, and before he can answer our food arrives.

We keep light conversation throughout the meal but it seems to me that something's weighing heavily on Nino's mind.

After we finish our burgers and fries I sit on my stool, sipping my shake, and staring at my ring finger for a while, thinking about how it might look if Nino really does propose.

"Hey, Alya?"

 _Ohh God, is he really gonna do it?_

"Yeah?" I ask, giving him my full attention.

He pulls a small hand bound journal out of his pocket and hands it to me.

"I suppose you're wondering why I brought you out here… I want you to look through this for a moment, make sure you read each page in order. Okay?"

I nod feeling more than a little disappointed.

 _He probably just wants me to read some of his lyrics…_

Dec. 5, 2013

I can't believe it! It's too good to be true! Alya actually said yes! As in she _WANTS_ to go on an actual date! I've got to take her to Davie's. She'll love it!

Dec. 12, 2013

I'm so beyond nervous. What if I make a fool of myself? I think i'm gonna skip the carriage ride. It's too much, yeah? I dunno, I'm so screwed… There's no way she likes me.

Dec. 13, 2013

It's a miracle! She wants a second date! I took her out to Davie's and she was raving about the food and the atmosphere! I swear to God I think I died and went to heaven.

At the end of the entry are a couple small photos of the two of us, young and in high school. In the first I'm smiling up at the camera and Nino's staring at me with a lovestruck smile. In the second one I'm holding up a camera and Nino's sipping his chocolate malt with wide eyes as I press a kiss to his cheek.

Each of the entries talk about various things that Nino loves about me, and the memories we've shared in the past five years.

I finally reach the last entry.

READ ME ALOUD.

 _Ok?_

"Dec. 12, 2018, Today is the day. No more procrastinating, no more fear, no more holding back." I read, quickly Nino's voice joins mine. "I cannot deny my love for you any longer. You've stolen my heart and called it your own. With hopes that you'll say yes, I simply ask…" I trail off as there are no more words on the page. When I turn to Nino he's bent down on one knee holding out his hand for me to take.

"Will you marry me, Alya Cesaire?"

Tears prick my eyes.

"Of course, dummy!" I wrap my arms around Nino and it really does feel too good to be true. No matter what happens after this I will alway have Nino.


	13. Day 13 Confessions

**Claire here! I know guys, I know. This isn't the original prompt... Well make like a pickle and dill with it.**

 **Here is day 13, Confessions.**

 **Sorry it's a little angsty at one point... It gets better pretty quick.**

 **Nino's POV**

Instead of a big party for Alya's birthday, Alya, Adrien, Mari, Sabine, Tom, and I drove north of Caen to a small cabin on the beach along the English Channel.

Only problem is there's only three bedrooms. One for Mari and Adrien to share, seeing as they'd been dating for a while now; one for Tom and Sabine; and one for the two, still very single people.

Each room had one bed.

How in the world am I supposed to handle sleeping in the same bed as a very attractive girl that I just so happen to have had a massive crush on for the past two years?

I'll never survive…

The first day was terrifying. She wore this thin green turtle themed swimsuit that perfectly complimented her skin tone and red hair.

She looked absolutely stunning, to the point where I couldn't even look at her without my body being set on fire.

That night I decided I'd sleep on the couch in the main room. There was no way I would survive the night, in the same bed as her.

So I slept on the hard couch.

The further into the week it got, the crazier I was getting. I was stuttering, I couldn't look at her, I couldn't be anywhere near her, I couldn't even hear her name without my mind and body going haywire.

When the last night rolled around and I headed over to the couch after changing in our bathroom, Alya snags my wrist and holds me back.

When I looked at her there were tears in her eyes.

"Why d-did you come, Nino? W-Why did you come if you didn't even w-want to be anywhere n-near me?" she asked with a quivering voice.

"I-I" I looked away, completely ashamed of myself.

"You what, Nino? You thought it would be funny to see the crazy red head cry? Because this isn't funny to me! I don't even know why I care…"

"Alya, please just listen... " I beg. She drops my hand and crosses her arms. "I-I was avoiding you because I was afraid you'd find out how I feel. I was afraid you'd know how you light my chest on fire with just a glance, or how one look at you has me dizzy. I was afraid you'd find out just how much you mean to me. Afriad you'd realize how in love with you I am."

Alya wipes away her tears and stares at me with her hypnotizing brown eyes.

"Why were you afraid of that?"

I shrug. "You could have any guy in the whole school if you played your cards right. So why pick me? I'm not exactly all that good looking. I mean look at my nose for example. I don't have much money and I really don't have anything more than my heart to offer."

Alya giggles for a moment before pulling me into a hug.

"You and your big nose are all that I wanted in the first place, weirdo."


	14. Day 14 Secrets

**Hey, It's Claire!**

 **This one goes out to mans best friend!**

"Nino! I'm home!" I call out throughout the house.

A thud and a splash rings out from down the hall.

"You ok Nino?"

"Y-Yeah, Babe! Just… Just taking a shower!"

I hear another thud and what sounds like a whimper, once again from down the hall.

"What's going on in there?" I ask as I set down my things and start towards the bathroom.

"N-Nothing! I'm fine, I just slipped!" Nino explains through the bathroom door.

I hear several more whimpers from in the room and they definitely don't sound like my husband.

"Are you hiding something from me Nino?"

"Uhm… No?" I hear Nino grunt and yet another whimper from in the bathroom.

"That's it Nino, I'm coming in!"

I'm about to open the door when Nino opens it just a crack but stands behind it in such a way that I can't see inside.

I rest my hand on my hip and raise a brow as I take in Nino's soaked clothes and his constant wriggling and kicking behind him.

Nino smiles sheepishly.

"I know this looks bad, but just listen ok? She needed my-" Several barks startle the both of us and I push the door open. A damp mass of golden fur, half covered in a blue towel, pushes past Nino and begins to paw at my pant leg.

A gasp escapes my lips and I stare at Nino.

The dog looks up at me with almost a giddy dog like smile.

 _Do dogs smile?_

"I-I can explain Ok? I was on my way home from a meeting with my agent and I hear whimpering from behind a bush. So when I go to check it out there's a scrawny half dead golden retriever. She was only a block north of our place so I carried her home. She had no tags, Babe. Somebody left her to die there."

My heart shatters and I look down at the beautiful dog.

"I gave her a pot filled with water and cooked up a package of pork sausage for her to eat and she perked up quite a bit." Nino explains. "She's really friendly though. Trusting too."

I sigh. "You do realize that her rightful owner could be looking for her, right?" I ask. "I'll tell you what, Nino. We'll call around to the neighbors and send word out to see if anyone is missing their dog. If nobody claims her, then we'll consider keeping her ok?"

"If they did used to own her, then I don't think they want to anymore. I found her by the Jefferson's old house. Remember they moved out a few weeks ago?"

The dog nudges her head against my palm and I look down at her and her bright blue eyes. She wiggles around excitedly as if she'd never been given this much attention before.

I bend down and wrap my arms around her.

"It's gonna be ok sweetie." The dog barks and I laugh. "We'll call you sweetie from now on, now won't we."

A day goes past, turning to two days, and soon the week has gone by without a single person claiming sweetie.

Nino and I never really talked about it after the initial conversation.

After the first night we both kinda already knew that there was no way we could give her up.

She quickly became our pup and Nino and I smothered Sweetie in love.

With each passing day she became healthier. We took her to the vet and got her vaccinated, and got her a licensed dog tag.

We start and end each day with a walk with Sadie around the park.

To be honest we both know she wormed her way into our hearts.


	15. Day 15 Reveal

**A/N: Oh look at that, CanaryBug here and I'll be doing the Dec. 15 Prompt: Reveal! Love ya, Claire! And before you Canon Crazies snipe me, this is an AU.**

 **Claire: I helped write this. Lol love you bugaboo.**

In a world where superheroes are real, there are two types of reveals: a reveal of identities and a reveal of emotions. For Alya and me, it was a mixture of both.  
When I first donned the green suit and became Carapace, I made my true self a bit more obvious than I wanted. Too busy with Anansi, I never noticed Alya's piercing glance at my eyes. Every action I did seemed to make it even more obvious. The final nail in the coffin: she whispered in my ear and confirmed her suspicions.  
After the battle between Scarlet Moth and the team, I realized that the vixen superheroine, Rena Rouge, was a lot more protective of me than I of her. At the time, Alya and I were still having trouble confronting each others' feelings. I liked her, sure, but I feared she didn't feel the same. She sacrificed herself for me and got akumatized. I didn't like her, heck I barely even knew Rena, but I ended up getting akumatized as well due to pure guilt. The middle of the battle was a blur and the next thing I knew, I was side by side with Rena Rouge.  
After (sorta) defeating Scarlet Moth and freeing the citizens, the two of us had to return our miraculous and that was the last time we would see each other… or so we thought. A few months later, we would become our superhero personas once again, and it was awkward to say the least.  
With the previous events in mind, we ended up protecting each other in every way possible. By now, Alya and I were dating, but we still weren't aware we both saved Paris.  
In the midst of the battle, Rena had been thrown aside by an akuma. By the time I had rushed to her aid she'd fallen unconscious with her miraculous beeping, signaling about a minute before she turns back.  
I equipped my shield and gathered Rena up into my arms.  
I don't think I had ever run faster than I did that day, taking Rena Rouge to safety. When I made it to a secluded alley way, I layed Rena down just as she begins to transform back.  
Nothing could have prepared me to see my injured girlfriend laying in my arms in place of a superhero who had saved my life several times.  
Tears streamed down my cheeks as my transformation dropped.  
So, I sat there and I begged for the love of my life to be ok.  
I buried my face in her neck.  
"I love you, Alya…"  
Suddenly her arms wrapped around me and held me close.  
"I love you too," she whispered.  
"I think it might be time to talk, yeah?"  
"Yeah."


End file.
